gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Scouting
This article is about the game mechanic. For the research Scouting, see Combat Research. Scouting is a way of gathering information of an enemy's troops, traps, and heros without attacking them. Scouting level 1 must be researched before one is able to scout enemies. Scouting gives certain information about a city at the time it was scouted. The information will not update as the city's resource, troop, or trap numbers change, a new scout must be sent instead. A scout travels much faster than regular troops, though it can be sped up faster with the march speedup items. Scouting Levels The first level of scouting, which must be researched to scout a player, gives an approximate number of defending troops and an exact number of the city's food, ore, stone, and wood levels. The second level of scouting gives the types of defending troops (infantry, calvalry, ranged, or seiged) and an exact Silver count. Guide to Scouting: In Game of War, scouting is often seen as an act of aggression and is an area that most beginners mess up. It’s important to understand that your alliance might have rules about scouting and attacking and you should ask someone in chat if you don’t know. In general, the following steps will get you the information you need and keep you from pissing off the wrong people, including your own alliance leaders. Step 1. Check with your alliance leaders about current allies and non-aggression pacts (NAP). Very often, these are listed on your alliance profile which can be viewed by tapping the Alliance button, then scrolling down and tapping Manage Alliance, and then View Public Profile. Alliances are identified by a unique 3 character tag, which appears before all member’s names in parentheses. Do not scout any player of an alliance on your ally or NAP list. Step 2. From the map view, tap the city you’re considering for an overview of that player. The first thing you can use to determine their relative strength is their power. Troop strength is only one component of how power is calculated, but in general, if someone has more power than you, you will likely lose the attack or at the very least, take significant losses. After you get more experience, you’ll start to develop a knowledge about how much power a healthy target should have for their level and be able to immediately rule out targets that have already been wiped out just by glancing at their power level. If they’ve already been hit, they probably don’t have enough troops or resources to make it worth the march and you shouldn’t even waste the silver it costs to scout them. Step 3. From the player’s overview, tap the Profile button. The player’s combat stats and many other pieces of information are available. Of particular interest is their VIP status. If their VIP is inactive, that may indicate that they aren’t online at the moment and may be an easy target. Much more important though is getting information about the target’s alliance. Tap the Alliance button in the upper right corner of their Profile. Step 4. As a beginner, you should stick with targets that are in weak alliances or no alliance at all unless being specifically instructed by your leaders to attack certain targets. The alliance power is a good indicator. If you don’t know what you’re doing yet, only attacking targets in alliances that have no more than 75% of your alliance’s power is a good rule of thumb. You can view your alliance’s power just by tapping the Alliance button on the bottom of your screen. An alliance with no description on their profile is a sure sign of a weak alliance with little to no organization among the membership. They are usually great target opportunities for beginners. You can view all the individual members of the alliance by tapping the Members button to see if there are any really strong players you may want to avoid. Step 5. If none of the information you’ve gathered so far has eliminated the target from consideration, it’s time to actually scout them! Tap the back arrow in the upper left corner of the screen twice to get back to the map view where your target is. Tap the target to bring up their overview again and tap the Scout button. The amount of silver required to send the scout is displayed, as well as the time it takes the scout to reach the target. Tap the Scout button. Step 6. Read the Scout’s report. It appears in your Mail screen as soon as the scout reaches the target. You don’t have to wait for the rider to return to your city. Tap Mail, then tap the Reports tab. The scout report shows the amount of resources, wall traps, and number of defending troops. Researching Scouting in your Academy increases the amount and type of information your scout will reveal. When you’re starting out, begin by only attacking when you have at least 5 times the combined traps and troops of the target. For example, if your report reveals 1000 traps and 5000 defending troops, you should have 30k troops. Having significantly more troops than the target will ensure that a minimum of your own forces are killed in the attack. The results of every attack can be viewed in a battle report that also is delivered under your Reports tab on the Mail screen. Always read those reports so you start to get an idea of how many troops you need to keep from losing more troops than your personal risk comfort level allows. But this article isn’t about battle, it’s about scouting! You now have enough information to scout like a pro. Keep working on your scouting research in the Academy because as GI Joe always said, “Knowing is half the battle!” all rights reserved to http://appheroics.com/game-of-war-scouting/ u can find me at kingdom#110 name : mansafzalama Category:Army Abilities